


Park Full Of Love

by fire_working_gay



Series: Dino Disasters [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Dino Dads, Dinosaurs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_working_gay/pseuds/fire_working_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was the one thing everyone wanted. They, Gavin, Michael, Ryan, Ray, and Geoff, had agreed on. They also agreed to try to woo him. Not the best idea, but hey, better that nothing. And ever thought they live in a dinosaur park, that doesn't mean they have to use dinos to impress people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Full Of Love

The Dino Dads Jurassic Park was growing quickly due to 5 men and their hard work. Geoff, the owner of the park; Ryan, the dino keeper; Michael, the dino feeder; Gavin, the dino hatcher and dino dad; and Ray, the techno wiz that also liked to play with the baby dinos. These 5 men have created one of the largest dinosaur attractions and the park is still growing. What these men don’t have is the one thing they all want.

Jack Pattillo. Jack is a tall man with a ginger beard and ginger hair. He is kind and gentle and has the biggest heart out of all of them. He also didn’t work with the dinosaurs. He helps make their food. He helps to raise chickens and horses. He didn’t… like the dinos as much as the others did. He had seen them hatch a couple of times, but he wasn’t there for every single one of them like Gavin was. Though, Jack was seen when Gavin was in the pen with one of the babies, smiling from afar as Gavin would play with the little creature. 

And that’s when they decided to make a plan. Geoff made the plan really, but Michael went along with it. He decided that they were going to try to woo Jack with their dinosaurs. Gavin, Ryan, and Ray had taken a step back then and had not agreed with Geoff’s plan. They knew that Jack wasn’t a big dino guy, he wouldn’t find cute little dinos as fun as Gavin or Ray would.

Gavin, Ryan, and Ray knew this wasn’t going to end well.

~~~Geoff’s Try~~~

Geoff decided to take his Compsognathus baby for a walk around the park when it hit him that this was a perfect opportunity to show Jack how good he was with small creatures. If Geoff could handle a little dino like this, surely he could deal with Jack and his chickens.

Geoff walked towards Jack as he and his little lizard started playing. The little lizard was playful and had a hard time being spotted. Just when Geoff thought it couldn’t get any better, it got worse.

In the middle of talking to Jack, Geoff's dino bit him. He gasped and jumped around, trying to get the dino off of him. Jack started laughing when he saw the little lizard jumping around Geoff’s body. Geoff was trying so hard to catch him, but the little lizard was too quick. Geoff fell to the ground with the little dino resting on his chest innocently. 

“You little shit,” Geoff glared as the dino took off running. Jack was laughing so hard that he was toppling over. He had to grab the railing so he didn’t fall. Geoff stood up and ran after the little monster. It scurried away before Geoff could grab him, making Geoff trip over himself and fall again. Jack started laughing harder.

“G-Geoff! A-Are yo-ou ok-okay?” Jack stood and walked over to where Geoff was sprawled out. Geoff was starting to laugh too, making Jack laugh harder until they were both laughing until they could barely breath. They could hardly move by the time they were done, both of them were exhausted. Jack was on his knees next to Geoff, Geoff had rolled over and was on his back looking up to Jack.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Geoff stood up and dusted himself off. “Now where did that little monster go?’ Geoff looked around.

“I think he ran that way,” Jack pointed to where he thought the dinosaur ran off to. “Come on, I’ll help you find him.”

Geoff and Jack walked towards a building where they assumed the dino to be. Geoff walked in and looked around. No one was around and nothing looked disturbed. They almost left when they heard things falling.

As they walked deeper into the building, they could hear more things moving around. Geoff was sneaking up on it, hoping to grab his dino and put him back in his pen. He suddenly screamed, later denying that it sounded girly, as a rat ran out. Jack screamed when he saw it, having hated rats since he was little. After calming down, they continued on. Geoff hiding behind Jack in case of an more scary things. Right when they were about to give up and leave, a shrill hiss was heard above them. When they looked up, Geoff’s dino was on the railing above. It jumped down, making them scream once again.

Geoff lunged, after recovering once agin from his frightened state, at the dino. He almost grabbed it before it jumped and ran. Jack went after him this time. He was just able to grab his tail before it could get away.

“Oh shit, you got him!” Geoff said happily, running up to Jack and the little dino. Jack handed the dino back to Geoff, which he scolded at, “You scared Papa. I thought you were some fire breathing dragon trying to kill me!” The lizard hissed back at him, squirming to get away.

“Lets get him back to his pen before he gets away again,” Jack suggested. Geoff nodded in agreement.

After they put the dino back, Jack went his own way, leaving Geoff to his own devices. Geoff glared at his dino baby. “I know what you did and I hate you. You messed up my plan to get with Jack!” The dino paid no mind to Geoff and his glaring, instead curling up and going to sleep.

“You suck,” Michael’s voice said, appearing behind Geoff. “You’re shit at wooing people. You might as well give up now.” Geoff snorted.

“Yeah sure. It wasn’t my fault that this little guy got free and wanted to run around and be free. I told you guys I didn’t want to own any of them,” Michael shrugged.

“You still kept him. You could have given him to Gavin, but you didn’t and now he’s your downfall. He has betrayed you!” Michael gave an evil laugh at Geoff’s face of mock horror. “Don’t worry Geoff, maybe you could try again. Maybe you can woo Jack with your you ability to scream like a girl and fall on your face!” Michael couldn’t keep his face straight any longer, bursting out laughing.

“I hate you. And I don’t scream like a girl! I have a very manly scream!” Geoff tried to defend.

“Why don’t you play Slender some more and tell me what you think of your screams.”

“Slender is really scary!”

“Hey guys,” Michael and Geoff turned to see Jack looking down on them. His clothes were half soaked and they realized that it was raining. Thank goodness for the canape above them. “You do know that it’s raining right?”

“We know now,” Michael replied. He shoved Geoff and shouted, “Race ya!” Before taking off with Geoff right behind him. Jack watched, laughing as they tried to outrun each other.

“No fair! I’m old as dicks!” Geoff cried as Michael passed him with ease.

“Maybe you should get in shape old man!” Michael called back.

“He’s not that old,” Jack shouted between them. “Ryan and I are only a few years behind him.”

“But you and Ryan are in shape, Geoff’s not!” Michael called back to the others. Geoff stopped and pouted. Not wanting to run anymore.

Jack patted him on the back. “C’mon, we should get going. I’ll walk with you.” Geoff looked up to see Michael peek out from behind a tree and wink at him. He had set this up. “Are you coming? Geoff? Hello? You in there?” Jack tapped Geoff’s head. Geoff came out of his stoop and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Geoff gave a goofy smile as he and Jack continued to the house. The rain had started growing harder, but they didn’t mind as they walked together.

“It was fun today,” Jack said, reaching the house. Geoff turned to him.

“Would you like to come in?” Geoff joked.

“Of course.” Jack said as they both entered.

~~~Michael’s Try~~~

Michael had watch Geoff when his little lizard had ruined any chance with Jack. He watched and made had seen what Geoff had done and decided to use a different method.

Michael work up early, earlier than any of the others and started training with his dino baby. He had just been calling it Pachy, it was the easiest name and it was the type of dinosaur it was. When Michael took his dino out, he decided to start training with Pachy. Packy had a hard head and Michael used that to his advantage, tapping Pachy on the head and dancing around to dodge him. It was like a bull fighter dancing around a bull. This wasn’t what he was going to do to woo Jack. He just did this to keep him and Pachy in shape. He didn’t want to get fat like everyone accused Ryan of. Michael was too absorbed in training that he didn’t notice Jack walking around, nor did he notice Jack stop and watch him.

“Hey Michael,” Jack called down, making Michael lose focus and for Pachy to charge into Michael. Knocking him down and making Michael fall to the hard ground. Jack gasped as he watched Michael fall. He dropped the bucket of horse feed and ran down to where Michael was.

“Oh my God Michael,” Jack touched him gently. He lifted Michael’s shirt and looked at the dark bruise forming on his skin. Pachy started making little whine sounds, wanting to make sure his Keeper was okay. “Don’t worry,” Jack said to the little dinosaur. “He’s just asleep. I should get him out of here,” Jack picked Michael up, making the dinosaur whine louder. “Fine, come with me,” Jack walked out with the little dinosaur following him. When he got to the house, no one was there, so Jack made do with what he could find.

He collected bandages and some type of cream he had seen the others use when they had bruises from dinosaurs. He lifted Michael’s shirt as best he could without taking it completely off. The bruise was even darker than Jack remembered. It went down from the bottom of his breast bone to his belly button. And even though Michael was unconscious, Jack still felt like apologizing to him.

“I really am sorry,” Jack started, rubbing Michael with the cream. “From what I can tell, you don’t have any internal bleeding. I think you just hit your head a little hard.” A sharp whine made Jack look down. He had forgotten that Michael’s dinosaur had followed him. “It’s okay, he’ll be fine.” The dinosaur suddenly jumped. Wanting to be next to Michael, but having no room to sit. Jack laughed.

“One second,” Jack finished applying the cream and started bandaging Michael. When he was done, he picked up the baby dinosaur and put it on the bed next to Michael. It curled up next to him and nudged his hand. Jack stifled his laugh and went to find his camera and take a picture.

By the time everything was said and done, Jack realized he still hadn't fed the horses. He looked to Michael and knew he couldn’t do that right now and decided to call Ryan, using his cell phone.

“Hey Rye,” Jack started, “can you do me a favor and feed the horses and chickens for me. Michael’s hurt and-”

“Michael’s what?! What happened to Michael?!” Jack winced and moved the phone away from his ear.

“He’s fine. He got distracted when he was training with his dinosaur and it hit him. I took him home and fixed him up. He doesn’t have any internal bleeding, but he is unconscious. He hit his head pretty hard and he hasn’t woken up yet. He doesn’t have any head wounds, but he might have a minor concussion.” Jack explained. “Just- can you feed the chickens and horses and you can come see him afterwards. He can last longer than you think, he isn’t going to die.”

“But he is okay right?” Gavin asked through the phone. Ryan cried out as it was taken from him. 

“Yes Gav, he’s fine. He’s sleeping.” Gavin gave a sigh of relief at Jack’s words. “You can come see him if you want.”

“Do I have to feed the chickens first?” Gavin asked wearily.

“No, I asked Ryan if he could do it. If you can find Ray in his nest and Geoff, you can’t help me here, but you can find the others and let them know what’s going on.” Gavin made his usual noises and ran off. Ryan yelled to him, but Jack couldn't hear what they were saying.

“We’ll be home soon. Don’t wait up for us,” and Ryan hung up.

Jack sighed and looked back to Michael. “You really caused so trouble haven’t you,” Jack said, running his hand down the dinosaur’s back. “Making everyone scared and shit, good job.” The dino looked at him with a look that Jack could only describe as sympathetic.

A little while later, Michael started to wake up. Jack jumped off his bed and went to him instantly. “Hey, you okay?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, sure. What happened? Did I die?” Jack laughed.

“No, you’re not dead. Your dino there hit you really hard and you fell unconscious. Sorry about that, I kind of distracted you,” Michael sighed and put his head back down on his pillow. Pulling his Pachy just a little closer into him.

“I guess that means I didn’t woo you,” Michael said.

“I don’t think ‘woo’ is the right word. Giving me a heart attack, that’s closer to what happened,” just as they finished, Ray, Gavin and Geoff came running in and attacked Michael with questions and looks and touches. All of which Michael tried to beat off while Jack laughed. He knew they would be fine.

~~~Ray’s Try~~~

Ray had not taken the same route of Michael or Geoff. He didn’t have a dinosaur and he didn’t want one. He also didn’t want to deal with horses and chickens. He just didn’t want to deal with animals at all. He also didn’t like to go outside too much. It was much better in the area they were in, mostly because it was cloudy and the sun didn’t shine as often. Gavin said it reminded him of England. Maybe Ray was supposed to be born in England, he did hate the sun. Maybe without the silly accent. Maybe-

“Hey Ray,” Ray jumped at the sound of someone behind him. He turned to see Jack standing in the doorway of Ray’s office. Ray flushed and looked down, having been caught day dreaming. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, I just have something to ask you about.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay.” Ray closed his DS, having not really been playing it in the first place, and looked at Jack for him to continue.

“I just needed some help with my computer. I think it has a virus, but I can’t find anything on it.” Ray nodded as Jack spoke.

“If you bring me the computer I can look through all the computer systems.” Jack nodded leaving to retrieve his PC from his personal chest. Ray busied himself with cleaning off a spot to put Jack’s PC. When Jack returned, he handed Ray his computer. Ray put it down and started typing like mad.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Jack asked as he watched Ray work, fingers flying over the keyboard like mad.

“Depends on the virus. A normal one can take an hour, two tops. If it’s really bad it could take 3 hours or more. I don’t think this is a virus though. Your computer is slow. I think you have low memory space. You should delete a few things. If you don’t want to I can move a few things around and make more space.” Ray gave him different options.

“Could you move things around? I can start putting things on SD cards on my own, I'd just like it to run faster for now.” Jack responded, he watched as Ray finish up moving everything around. “Wow, that was fast. No wonder you’re in charge of the technology. You must be one of the smartest guys here.”

Ray flushed at the compliment looking away. “I’m not that good. Ryan is much better at these things than I am. If he were in charge it would have been fixed sooner. Ryan taught me almost everything I know. He’s too busy with the dinos to keep up with the computers though.”

Jack touched Ray’s chin and moved Ray to look at him. “Ryan’s not here and I wasn’t complimenting him. You fixed my computer and I came to you, that’s all that matters. Not Ryan right now, okay? You don’t have to be as good as Ryan ‘cause I don’t want you to be.”

Ray flushed deeper, making Jack chuckle. “Come on, I gotta feed the horses and I want you to come with me.” Ray nodded as Jack took him outside. It wasn’t very sunny so Ray didn’t have a problem with going outside this time. When they arrived at the horses, Jack got a bucket of feed and held it out to Ray. Ray looked at him like he had grown a second head.

“What’s this for? I thought you needed to feed the horses.”

“I do need to feed the horses, but you can feed the chickens.” Jack held out the bucket until Ray took it. “It’s easy, trust me. Just hold the bucket up so they can’t get into it and toss seeds around so all of them can get some.”

“I’ve never taken care of anything alive since I was 6. It was a goldfish and it died.”

“It was a goldfish and you were six. You’re older now and they’re chickens. You’ll be fine, trust me.” Ray sighed as he walked towards the chickens and opened the pen. As he opened the second gate, the chickens looked at him. He held up the bucket and started throwing food around. All the chickens started going crazy and Ray couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the unblinking stare of the chickens.

A hand suddenly entered the bucket next to his and started sprinkling seeds around. Jack had finished feeding the horses and joined Ray to finish with the chickens.

“I told you, you’re a natural. Easy as pie.”

“I don’t know,” Ray joked, “those chickens are giving me the evil eye. They know I’m not you and they don’t trust me very much.”

“They never trust people. They’re birds, they’ll get you in your sleep,” Jack joked back. When they finished up it was just starting to get dark. Jack and Ray had decided to pack it up and start heading in. The others weren’t home just yet so it gave Jack and Ray time to get ready for bed without Gavin and Michael causing trouble. Ray was about to go to sleep when he swore he saw a chicken waiting outside his window.

“Jack, can I sleep with you tonight. I don’t feel safe right now,” Ray looked away, waiting for his rejection.

“Sure,” Jack scooted over and make room for Ray to crawl in with his blanket on.

“Sorry for being a bother,” Ray whispered half asleep.

“Don’t worry Ray, you’re perfect to me,” Jack whispered back.

And if any of the others noticed Jack and Ray cuddling, they didn’t mention it the next day.

~~~Ryan’s Try~~~

Ryan took the more subtle approach. He didn’t help Jack with computers or show off his dinosaurs. He didn’t need to. He had his brains. He could woo Jack with his intelligence. He found Jack next to the horses. He was just watching them graze and play with each other.

“Hey Jack,” Ryan greeted, walking up next to him. Jack hummed his greeting as Ryan leaned on the fencing with him. “How’s your day been? Have you been watching the horses all day?” Jack flushed.

“I haven’t been watching the horses all day. I was watching Gavin and Ray around the new hatchlings. They’re cute.” Ryan laughed.

“They’re always cute when they first hatch. Cinnabun was adorable when he first hatched. He’s getting big now.” Ryan scrunched his brows, “We’re going to have to build him a bigger pen soon.”

“True. So what have you been up to?” Jack nudged Ryan to get his attention.

“I was looking through my old scrapbook that my mother made me. I saw the picture of me on my grandfather’s farm.” Ryan noticed Jack perk up at the sound of a farm. “I had a cow there. His name was Edgar. He was little when I got him. My grandfather gave him to me because he was the runt. I was so excited about having a pet that I went and looked up everything I could about cows.”

Jack laughed, “I can imagine a little Ryan running around with a baby cow. Did you get into trouble a lot?” Ryan nodded slowly. “You said you learned about cows, what did you learn?”

“I learned that they sit and stand up at least 14 times a day. They stay pregnant for 9 months like people do. A cow can hear higher and lower frequencies than people. A lot of things really,” Jack was looking at him with a shine in his eyes.

“I didn’t know that you knew about cows. I didn’t know you lived on a farm!” Ryan laughed.

“I can do a lot of things that people don’t know about. I grill a mean steak. I could make it for you one day.”

“I don’t like mean steak.” Ryan quirked a brow. “I like them medium rare so I might have to take you up on your offer.”

“Ryan also has a great ass.”

“And nice hair.”

“And pretty eyes.”

“With a good looking-”

“Alright, enough,” Ryan and Jack turned around to see Ray, Gavin, Michael, and Geoff. They were standing a ways behind them. They each had a smile as they heard Ryan’s story. Ryan didn’t really share his past, but when he did everyone wanted to hear it.

“Are we having a cookout night? I’m all for it!” Geoff became excited. “I have to get a bunch of ‘Kiss the Cook’ aprons for the Gents and a bunch of sexy body ones for the Lads. I’m going to go buy them right now. All of them. All different shapes and sizes.” Geoff walked off mumbling to himself about aprons and cook outs and having to buy all the stuff.

“So Ryan,” Gavin asked, jumping on Ryan’s back. “Will you tell us more about your life on the farm? I want to hear more about Edgar!”

“Yeah, Edgar the cow. No wonder you call everything Edgar,” Michael said thoughtfully. He was finally realizing that everything was named Edgar as a sign of endearment, not to be weird.

“Whatever happened to Edgar?” Ray was the last to ask.

“He did what everything does. He got old and he died. We cremated him and I have his ashes in my chest.” Ryan said fondly. Gavin and Ray looked heart broken at the thought of Ryan losing his then best friend.

“Aw Ryan, that’s awful!” Gavin blurted out.

“Well what do you expect! I was nine when I got him, that was almost 20 years ago. Of course he would be dead by now. He lived a long and happy life if that makes you any happier. We had the best adventures though. My grandmother made an apple pie one time and Edgar came up when she wasn’t looking and ate the entire thing. He hand apple pie all over his face.” Gavin and Ray laughed, much happier and more light hearted.

Jack watched as the 3 talked about Edgar and Smee, Gavin’s cat, and all the crazy things they all did together. As they talked Jack felt his heart beat faster and faster. Ryan’s smile, Gavin’s eyes, Ray’s shyness, everything about them had him falling in love with them.

“Jack, can we name the horses one day? We could name one Edgar the Second!” Gavin asked, which Ray agreed to instantly. Jack just laughed.

“Maybe one day.”

~~~Gavin’s Try~~~

Gavin was very shy to approach Jack. He knew he wasn’t the best looking, or the smartest, but he still needed Jack’s help. He wanted to make a Quagga, which could be made by inseminating a horse or cow. And since they had no cows, Gavin was going to ask Jack for permission, and help, to Inseminate the horse. He didn’t want to go behind Jack’s back and look like a complete arse. He really liked Jack and didn’t want to mess anything up.

Gavin spent a good half hour trying to find Jack. He had looked near the chickens and horses, then in the house they all shared; because of working conditions. He finally ended up finding Jack watching the baby dinos hop around.

“Um, Jack,” Gavin asked timidly. Jack looked around before noticing Gavin and turning to look at him. Gavin took it as a sign to continue talking. “I know that you like working with the chickens and horses and everything and I was wondering if you would help me to do something. You can say no if you want, I won’t make you and I won’t go over your head and ask Geoff. It’s not really Geoff’s choice on this because you care for the horses and everything, but I would really-” Jack held up his hand.

“Thanks Gavin, really. It’s nice of you to think of me like that, but I don’t really know what you want me to do,” Gavin flushed, realizing he had been rambling the whole time.

“I have this DNA for a Quagga, but I con’t hatch it like the other dinos. I have to inject it in a cow or a horse. I don’t know very much about horses, and that’s why I'm asking you, but I don’t want to bother you. If you don’t want to you don’t have to help me.” Jack smiled and shook his head.

“Come on, I’ll help you find a horse,” Jack and Gavin walked side by side talking about various things. One of which was Gavin’s time with the baby dinos.

“So, how do you deal with all the babies?” Jack had asked.

“It’s not hard. They bite sometimes and I have little teeth shaped scars on my arms and hands.” Gavin took a second to think, “They’re a lot like cats really. They try to be playful, but they don’t know that they can also hurt you. I’ve had my fair share of times when I needed to be pulled out, but you really get attached to them. I got attached to Cinnabun- the T-Rex. He’s a sweet boy, but I’ve had trouble with him trying to break out of his pen. He’s not even full sized yet, so no wonder he thinks the pen is cramped.” Gavin gave a short laugh.

“You must have a really nice time with them all. Having all of them acting like clingy kids,” Jack said, his voice almost in awe.

“It gets hard when they don’t imprint on me first,” Gavin said, “sometimes they imprint on Michael or Geoff or even Ryan. Then they don’t take too kindly to me. The first dino to imprint of Geoff was a flying one. She didn’t fly right away, but she did move around really fast. She attacked me every chance she got. Hated me and she still does. The others joke that it’s because Geoff imprinted on her.”

“What about this horse?” Jack asked pointing to a caramel colored horse which Gavin nodded happily to. As Jack got ready to inseminate the horse, he asked, “And is it?”

“Is it what?”

“Is the reason the flying one attacks you because of the imprint on Geoff?” Gavin laughed and shook his head.

“No. She just doesn’t like me. She likes to explore, but it’s my job to keep an eye on her. She doesn’t like me following her around.” Jack nodded as he finished impregnating the horse and turned to Gavin.

“How long should the pregnancy take?” Gavin shrugged.

“It said, like, 5 days or something.”

“You can check up on her anytime. Okay? You don’t have to come looking for me this time,” Jack suddenly looked up, “Come on, it’s getting late, we should head home.” Gavin nodded walking back with Jack as Jack talked about his life with the chickens.

Days later, both Jack and Gavin had forgotten about the baby Quagga until Geoff walked into the office one morning. “Hey guys, is there another baby horse in the pen? He has strange markings. Jack, do you know anything about this?” Jack couldn’t say anything because Gavin jumped up instantly.

“QUAGGY!” He shouted as he ran off the bed. He ran outside followed by Jack and the others.

“What’s going on?” Geoff asked as Gavin ran into the pen and started dotting on the small horse.

“Gavin asked me to help him make a Quagga. He only asked me because he needed help inseminating the horse,” Jack nodded down to where Gavin and the strangely marked horse danced around each other happily. Gavin was laughing as he tripped and the horse started attacking his face with licks.

“He did a good job, I’ll give him that.” Jack nodded in agreement as he watched the two.

“This is why we let him imprint on most of babies. He’s fun loving and carefree. The dinos love playing with him. If it was any of us, we would probably have them fight to the death or something.” Ryan smiled affectionately at Gavin. The smile made Jack's heart race. 

Michael suddenly started laughing. “Geoff, your shitty little dino would totally get killed if we had to fight it.” And with that, Geoff and Michael started arguing. 

“He makes a good Papa though,” Ray commented over the arguing. 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, “he does.”

~~~Jack’s Try~~~

Jack had seen the signs. He hoped. How Geoff had tried to get closer to him, utterly failing because of his dinosaur. When Michael had said something about wooing him. Why Ray felt so insecure around him. What Ryan was trying to do when he talked to him. Why Gavin was so shy to talk to him. These were the signs of them trying to get Jack into their relationship. He thought.

So Jack decided it was going to be his turn. He was going to try to woo them. They had started sulking after Jack held himself from responding. He didn’t understand what they were doing until Michael said he was trying to woo him. And even then, Jack had to hold himself back because he didn’t know if it was true or not. Ryan was the one who really confirmed it for him. He didn’t normally talk about his life, so when he did, Jack knew something was up.

Gavin was the one who hit it home for Jack. His shy demeanor made him look adorable. Jack knew then and there that this was who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Then there was Ryan and his smile. Ray and his eyes. Michael and his attitude. And Geoff with his mustache. There was so much more to them, but that was the first thing he could think of that he had fallen in love with.

Jack had been planning to woo them for a while now. He had thought of almost everything. Roses for Ray, because it was his favorite flower. Whiskey for Geoff, because he had a taste for it. A creeper plushie for Gavin, being one of his favorite video game characters. A new beanie for Michael, because his was eaten by Cinnabun last week. And, lastly, Ryan. He was stumped there though. What could he get a man who didn’t want anything? Trust and believe, Jack had asked multiple times what the other man wanted. Ryan would always shrug and say nothing. Nothing wasn’t an option, so Jack decided to, in the words of Geoff, fuck it, and throw caution to the wind.

Jack put his plan in motion by asking all the guys to the house after work. They were all tired, Cinnabun having been growing bigger and now they had to start working on blueprints for a bigger pen. Jack made them dinner, setting up their little table with six plates and candles around the room. When everyone entered, they saw the beautiful candle lit room and took pause.

“What’s all this about?” Geoff asked. He walked up to the table and looked at the food. “This isn’t something about you, like, leaving and this is your last week with us, right?” Geoff asked, only partially joking.

“No. Come sit down. I asked you here for a reason,” Jack gestured to the table. Geoff was the first to sit, having been the closest to the table. Gavin and Michael were the next, sitting at the other end of the table. Ray sat the closest to the door, incase something bad happened and he wanted to get away. Ryan was last, sitting closest to the bed, just where Jack thought he would be.

“Alright Jack,” Michael spoke up, “what do you want from all of us?”

“Do you remember all the things you guys did to try to impress me?” The boys flushed. “That’s what I want to talk about.”

“Listen Jack, if we made you uncomfortable in any way-”

“No, it's not like that at all,” Jack tried to amend. “I just want you to talk about it. You tried to do something for me and I want to do something for you,” Jack pulled out 4 presents. “I have something for all of you,” Jack handed all the gifts out.

Gavin squealed with happiness at his gift,

Ray’s smile light up the whole room at his bouquet of roses,

Michael’s laugh echoed throughout the room as he put his hat on,

Geoff grinned like a cat as he opened his whiskey,

And Ryan just looked around confused.

“Um… don’t I get anything?” Ryan asked, hurt clear in his voice.

“Of course you do,” Jack leaned over, planting a firm kiss on Ryan’s lips. Ryan was shacked as Jack pulled back. “I tried to find you something, anything to get you. I even asked you, but you said you didn’t want anything. So I came up with the only thing I could give you. I gave you the first kiss.” Ryan gave Jack a look of pure awe. Jack continued, “I know you guys are in a relationship and I know you guys have been trying to get me to become part of that relationship. I just wanted to ask: can I still join?”

As soon as the words were out, the lads were up and rushing Jack. All his sides were taken by a lad, and Ryan. Geoff only laughed.

“Dicks dude, don’t scare us like that! I thought it was something bad! If you still want to join us after all the shit we’ve been through, sure you can join us. And for the record, we loved you too. We just didn’t know how to say it,” Geoff confessed.

“I figured when Michael said he failed at wooing me,” Jack replied, “I only started feeling my attraction to you guys when Gavin asked me for help making a Quagga.” Gavin flushed as he remembered what he had been like back then.

“That was months ago!” Geoff cried, “Why couldn’t you tell us earlier?!”

“I wasn’t sure about everything when it first happened, but after a while I became sure of everything. I wanted to be with you, all of you, for the rest of my life.” Jack was once again bombarded with hugs and kisses from each lad and gent.

They had a lot of thing to work through, but when had that ever stopped them? They had made a dinosaur park, a relationship would have to be easier. But they knew one thing; forever meant forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of however many I can think of.


End file.
